наших семьях  Overprotected
by Kira92
Summary: ¿Así que estás interesado en Canadá, Rusia? Bueno, si estás dispuesto a tener sus 7 hermanos sobre tus talones...Oh, y no olvides a sus padres. Y en el camino, vigila lo que tus hermanas le hagan a ella. RusiaxFem!Canadá
1. Presentaciones

Mi nuevo proyecto :)

* * *

><p><strong>наших семьях<strong>

_one for all, tous pour un_

* * *

><p><strong>Presentaciones<strong>

Canako: La 'Invisible'

Elizabeta apareció entre la multitud con dos vasos de algun tipo de mezcla alcoholica(ambos para ella), la flor que siempre adornaba su melena ahora estaba colgando de una punta. Maddie se acercó a arreglarla antes que la perdiera, la otra chica ni si quiera pareció notarlo.

-Am…voy a volver al hotel, ya es tarde-anunció una vez terminado el arreglo.

-¿Cómo que volver? ¡Esto recién empieza, Maddie!-se quejó Elizabeta, su emoción le hizo derramar un poco sus bebidas pero no pareció importarle, todo el piso estaba mojado ya.

-Estoy algo cansada, Eli.

-Eso se soluciona fácil, vamos a conseguirte algo para tomar entonces, ¿qué beben allá arriba en Canadá? ¿Cerveza, licor, vino, alguna bebida especial?

-De todo un poco, pero no quiero nada. Prefiero ir a descansar, además tengo que prepararme para el encuentro de maña-…-wohaa!

Sus excusas fueron cortadas por un brazo alrededor de sus hombros que la lanzaba hacia adelante

-¡Yaaah! ¡Que fiesta!-Exclamó Bélgica, en su mano libre también había un trago de un extraño color azul casi fluorecente. ¿O era el vaso lo luminoso?

-Tu hermano se ha excedido como siempre, Bella-felicitó Elizabeta.

-No hubiera esperado menos de él. No le cuenten que dije eso.

-¡Oh, dios, esta hermosa fiesta ha sido arrojada a nosotros para distendernos _un poco_ de nuestras responsabilidades del día a día y la señorita aquí presente desea retirarse antes que la verdadera acción si quiera comience!-exclamó Hungría, su actuación más dramática de lo necesario para darle el toque humorístico

-_Mon dieu_, ¿es eso verdad, Maddie?-preguntó Bella girándose a mirar a la chica en sus brazos-como la hermana del anfitrión voy a sentirme muy, _muy, _ofendida.

La rubia sabía que estaban exagerando, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Le estaban prestando _atención._ Le estaban pidiendo que _se quede_. Ya fuera que lo hicieran porque realmente disfrutaban su presencia o por pura simpatía femenina, lo que importaba era que _la veían._

-De acuerdo, me quedaré un rato más.

-¡Yay!

Para cundo Elizabeta terminaba el décimo vaso (o por ahí) ya había perdido total rastro de las otras dos. Sus pies latían de tanto bailar mientras el sueño volvía a amenazar con arruinar su entretenimiento, y cuando vio Lilly y Katyusha sentadas junto a la mesa de comidas no lo pensó dos veces. La ucraniana ya se había retirado hacia unos minutos, mientras Lilly parecía estar tranquila con solo mirar. Miró su vaso de gaseosa y dio un trago esperando que el azúcar hiciera efecto y la despertara aunque sea un poco. A su lado Liechtenstein cantaba por lo bajo, era imposible escucharla sobre la música pero podía verla mover los labios. Deseaba que pudiera oírla, Lilly tenía una voz hermosa. Muy diferente a la de ella.

Su boca se frunció ante el pensamiento, enojándose consigo misma. Sabía que no conseguiría nada disminuyéndose a ella misma, pero no podía evitarlo.

Intentó distraerse mirando hacia la pista. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los azul cielo de su hermano, quien le devolvió una sonrisa mientras a bailaba con Vietnam. La sonrisa de ella se mantuvo aún cuando Alfred desapareció de vista, contenta porque Alfred y Vietnam estuvieran en buenos términos. Parecían estar pasándola bien, sabía que los dos amaban bailar. Su hermano nunca tuvo problemas para encontrar con quien bailar. Muy diferente a ella que….-

Otra vez lo mismo. Siguiente distracción.

La flor de Elizabeta le llamó la atención esta vez. Cerveza en una mano, Gilbert en la otra. Volvió a sonreír, era raro ver a esos dos reír juntos, se la pasaban todo el día peleando. Había algo entre ellos, lo sabía, pero también sabía de los confundidos sentimientos de Elizabeta, yendo y viniendo entre el Albino y su ex esposo, Roderich. Bueno, por el momento eso no parecía estar preocupando a la húngara, solo quería divertirse. Fuera Prusia, Austria, o Lituania, ella solo quería bailar, con quién era algo secundario. Elizabeta tampoco tenía problemas para encontrar pareja, no…-

Ok. Tenía que retomar el control de sí misma.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos tomaran el mismo camino cuando su siguiente distracción, Polonia sacando a Lilly a bailar, le volvió a recordar lo sola que estaba entre esa multitud.

A ella nunca la invitaban a bailar los chicos.

Era verdad que últimamente ya no era tan invisible, principalmente gracias a que estaba teniendo mayor participación internacional, y que ahora podía decir que tenía _amigos, _personas con quién juntarse que no fueran de su familia. Las representantes femeninas eran muy pocas en comparación, por eso eran tan unidas, sin embargo ella se había mantenido fuera por mucho tiempo. No era que las demás chicas no la quisieran, era que antes ni si quiera _la veían_.

Pero hasta ahí llegaba su experiencia en la visibilidad.

Era típico dar una fiesta luego de sus seminarios de encuentros. Amaba esas fiestas. Pero al final siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Los chicos nunca la sacaban a bailar.

¿No era lo suficientemente bonita? Francis se la pasaba diciendo lo _belle_ que era, pero él no contaba porque era su _papa_

¿No era interesante tampoco? ¿No despertaba ni el más mínimo interés? ¿Ni si quiera como para que _un_ chico la invitara a bailar _una _canción?

No pedía más que eso.

Los hechos, las esperas, las suposiciones, pesaban mucho. La deprimían mucho.

Toda chica quiere sentirse querida. Sentirse linda.

Una mano frente a ella la sacó de sus tristes pensamientos. Levantó los ojos esperando que la oscuridad ocultara lo anegados que estaban y sonrió al ver quién era aquel que _osaba_ invitarla a bailar.

Tomó la mano de Arthur y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Podrías llevarme al hotel? Estoy muy cansada.

-Sólo si me concedes un baile primero. Hasta que termine la canción.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

><p><span>Rusia: El chico nuevo<span>

Salvajes. Así era como bailaban hoy en día, como si fueran animales a los que se le da toneladas de alimentos después de una larga hambruna.

Detestaba esa costumbre de dar fiestas durante las reuniones. Hacía que tuvieran que cortar sus encuentros antes el día de la fiesta y comenzarlos después en el posterior, sin mencionar que la resaca siempre complicaba el buen funcionamiento de estos. Nunca asistía, ver a sus compañeros moverse como bestias no era lo mejor para un buen ambiente de trabajo en su opinión. Eso sin mencionar que nunca faltaban los que se dejaban llevar por el alcohol, como Prusia, Francia o Estados Unidos.

Sin embargo, ahora había tenido que violar su prohibición auto impuesta para ir a buscar a Ucrania. Lo había llamado diciéndole que se sentía mal y que si podía llevarla al hotel. Él ya estaba durmiendo cuando lo llamó, pero nunca podía decirle que no a su adorada hermana mayor.

Por eso allí estaba, parado frente a la pista sin saber cómo diablos iba a encontrar a su hermana en ese _desastre_.

Las chicas siempre solían mantenerse juntas, así que Katyusha debería estar con ellas. La primera chica que vio fue Bélgica, metida en algún tipo de concurso de quién tomaba más rápido un vaso entero de licor con su hermano. No le sorprendió la verdad.

Unos metros más al costado vio a Hungría, discutiendo fervientemente con Prusia. Esos podías seguir gritándose el uno al otro por bastante tiempo, si en media hora no encontraba su hermana podía acercárseles y preguntarle a Hungría. Por el momento, lo mantendría como última opción, la chica podía ser muy _efusiva_ cuando discutía con el albino.

Dio un par de vueltas hasta que encontró a Vietnam. Se acercó a preguntarle a ella, solo para interrumpir su baile con Alfred y molestar al estadounidense. La asiática le señaló hacia el lado derecho del salón sin duda alguna, como si fuera obvio.

Se había estado enfocado demasiado en la pista de baile, cuando en realidad era bastante obvio que no estaría allí. La ucraniana estaba sentada junto a la mesa de bocadillos, su cabeza recostada en el hombro de otra rubia con dos colitas bajas, mientras Liechtenstein le hablaba.

Su atención se enfocó en la rubia desconocida. Según había entendido, esas fiestas eran exclusivas para naciones, sin embargo no podía recordar haberla vista nunca antes.

Mas aún así había algo que le parecía profundamente familiar. La chica se sintió observada y cuando se giró a mirarlo vio sus ojos. Un flash los iluminó por un mínimo segundo, pero fue suficiente para que notara que eran violetas, igual que los de él, sin embargo los de ella eran mil veces más cálidos.

La confusión se profundizó, estaba claro que esta chica no era una civil.

Aún más extraño fue cuando notó que al parecer ella a él sí lo conocía, porque apenas los vio le dijo algo a Ucrania quién se levantó de inmediato y miró en su dirección. Su hermana le hizo señas de que iba a buscar su abrigo y se despidió de sus amigas. Ivan se quedó esperando en el lugar.

No se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando a la rubia hasta que otra vez sus miradas chocaron. El contacto no duró más de medio segundo, ella miró hacia otro lado avergonzada.

-Ah, ¿deleitándote con _ma cherie_?-preguntó la voz de Francis detrás de él

-¿Quién es?-le preguntó sin rodeos

Francis parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder.

-¿_Ma cherie_?-preguntó confundido-Maddie. Madeleine Williams. _Le Canadá_. La gemela de Alfred. Fue mi colonia, después pasó a L'Angleterre. ¿Segundo país más grande del mundo después de ti?

-¿_Amerika _tiene una hermana?

Ahora entendía de donde veía lo _familiar._

-_Oui_. Ha ido a todos los encuentros desde que se crearon las Naciones Unidas, estuvo entre los miembros fundadores. Fue a ambas guerras. Bueno, no ella, su país, ella por supuesto que no se le permitió acercarse al campo de batalla, solo hacer trabajos de asistencia. L'Angleterre mismo se encargó de vigilar que cumpliera con la restricción.

-Nunca la vi.

-No eres el único, tiene un _hábito_ de desaparecer sin aviso previo…

Rusia no le respondió y Francis quiso reírse por la forma en que aún la miraba.

-¿Interesado en ella?-preguntó conteniendo la risa.

Había algo en esa chica que le provocaba curiosidad. ¿Sería lo del color de sus ojos? ¿O la cantidad de emociones que podía ver en ellos? ¿Acaso podía ver tristeza en esa expresión, o simple aburrimiento?

Además, esta chica era la hermana de _Alfred_. ¿Por qué sentada en una fiesta entonces? De Liechtestein lo entendía, de la gemela de un hiperactivo como Estados Unidos no.

-¿Algún problema si lo estoy?-respondió Ivan levantando su aura de peligro.

Francis no pudo contenerlo más y rió.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Es la _hermana _de Alfred. _Nadie_ se le acerca sin atenerse a las consecuencias. Es un secreto a voces, Maddie es _intocable._

Ivan vio como Arthur entraba en escena en ese momento y con un gesto de gracia le ofrecía su mano a Maddie. El ruso se giró a mirar al francés, su ceja levantada y mirada inquisidora.

-Por supuesto que L'Angleterre está, ah ¿Cómo lo dice Alfred? Ah, sí, _Aprovado ._ Yo, en cambio, aún estoy _bajo inspección._ L'Ameriqué es tan injusto conmigo, y con todo lo que hice por él…

La voz del galo se perdió entre los ruidos de fondo, ya no le interesaba escucharlo.

La música era estruendosa, pero a lo lejos Arthur y Maddie mantenían la compostura sin perder el ritmo. Unos metros más a la derecha, Alfred ahora bailaba con Australia y Prussia.

Así que la hermana gemela de Estados Unidos, ex colonia de Francia e Inglaterra, segundo país más grande del mundo.

_Interesante_.


	2. Observaciones

Sepan que su apoyo es extremadamente apreciado :)

* * *

><p><strong>наших семьях<strong>

_one for all, tous pour un_

* * *

><p><strong>Observaciones<strong>

Observación n° I: Reflejo

Otra reunión del G8 que no terminaba en nada fructífero. Francia e Inglaterra estaban discutiendo _como siempre _ y todo el resto tenían el _privilegio_ de ser espectadores de primera fila. Por un momento pensó en levantarse e irse, sin embargo, cuando estaba por hacerlo, el avistamiento de un reflejo violeta por el rabillo del ojo lo dejó sentado en la silla. ¿Un espejo? No había ninguno en la habitación.

No, era ella. Sentada al lado de Alfred.

Maddie se sonrojó cuando él se giró a verla, volviendo a mirar hacia abajo avergonzada.

¿Cuándo demonios llegó? Iván estaba sentado de frente a la puerta, fue el primero en llegar, tendría que haber registrado cuando entró.

Más importante, qué hacía allí. ¿Era miembro del G8 y él _nunca_ lo había notado?

Tenía un oso en su falda. Parecía un oso polar, pero mucho más pequeño. ¿Un osezno?

Alfred se levantó divertido, seguramente viendo ese momento como el oportuno para entrometerse en la pelea. Genial, más show.

Ella no se inquietó, seguía mirando a su mascota. La vio mover los labios, no pudo escucharla pero por el movimiento dedujo que fue un tenue "No". Primero pensó que le hablaba al oso quién intentaba atrapar con sus garras uno de sus mechones, pero cuando vio que Alfred la miró y volvió a sentarse inflando las mejillas supo que le había hablado a él.

Aunque no lo mostró, Iván quiso reírse ante la interacción. No por burla, más bien por sentirse identificado con la situación. Ahora que los veía sentado uno al lado del otro notaba aún más la semejanza, y a la vez la diferencia. Alfred parecía estar listo para saltar de su silla, mientras ella se mostraba sumamente tranquila a pesar de la batalla campal a unos asientos de distancia.

-MUY BIEN-sonó la voz autoritaria de Alemania logrando llamar la atención de todos-tomaremos un descanso para almorzar. Nos reencontramos en este lugar a las 1500 horas. Sean puntuales.

-¡Paaasta!-gritó Italia inmediatamente. Ludwig dio un suspiro mientras Japón asentía con la cabeza.

-McDonald's-sentenció Alfred antes de que Arthur pudiera terminar de tomar aire para decir algo

-No.-respondió simplemente el británico.

-¡¿Por qué no? ¡Nunca quieres venir a McDonald's!

-¡_Siempre_ vamos a tu asqueroso McDonald's!

-No es cierto, siempre vamos a tus restaurantes innecesariamente lujosos que tardan _horas_ para traer la comida.

-Al menos traen _comida_, no ese conjunto de grasas y desechos que tú tan felizmente llamas _alimento_. El objetivo de los alimentos es nutrir, no asesinar desde dentro.

-¿Por qué siempre insultas mis hamburguesas? Sabes qué, no interesa, no tienes que venir si no te apetece, yo voy con Maddie. ¿Verdad que tú amas mis hamburguesas, Maddie?...Uh, ¿Maddie? ¿Otra vez desapareciendo?

-Se fue hace como 10 minutos.-le respondió Iván que justo pasaba por ahí

-¿Y Francia?-preguntó Arthur

-Salió tras ella.

Arthur dio un par de insultos por lo bajo y salió a buscarlos. Alfred, en cambio, se le quedó mirando.

-¿Algún problema, _Amerika_?-le preguntó Iván.

Alfred cambió su expresión en blanco por una mirada amenazante.

-Te estoy observando, _Russia_, te estoy observando…

* * *

><p><span>Observación n° 2: Resoluciones<span>

Después del receso fue el último en llegar. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se paró en la puerta y lo primero que notó fue que ella no estaba. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Hey, dónde vas!-lo llamó la voz más molesta del universo (según su criterio)

-Cuando estén todos me llaman-dijo sin si quiera detenerse

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso, Rusia, ¿podrías venir así comenzamos? Ya hemos estado esperándote 15 minutos.

Ahora sí se detuvo, y se giró a corroborar que el asiento al lado de Estados Unidos efectivamente estuviera vacío.

Y lo estaba. Cien por ciento seguro que lo estaba.

Alfred seguía mirándolo enojado, y él le devolvió la misma mirada. No tenía ganas de lidiar con él ahora, así que volvió a caminar para irse omitiendo los gritos de los otros, pensando que quizás se tenía suerte podría cruzarse con Canadá en las afueras.

Se detuvo en seco y por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco. Negó con la cabeza como queriendo sacarse de encima una idea poco agradable.

Curiosidad. Todo era pura y llana curiosidad.

-_Autorization_-dijo Alfred apareciendo frente a él.

Rusia lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Autorización para seguir con la reunión G8 sin tu presencia.

-Sí, seguro-le respondió esquivándolo para seguir su camino-aunque ya no sería el G8, sino más bien una especie de G6, por lo que sus acciones no tendrán verdadero respaldo.

Para cuando Alfred terminó de procesar ya estaba girando en la esquina del pasillo.

-¡Te estoy observando, _Russia_!

* * *

><p><span>Observación n° 3: Habitaciones<span>

Genial. No podría haber pedido más.

Específicamente siempre se aseguraba de no ir al mismo hotel que las demás naciones, a pesar de que por lo general se cerraba uno solo para ellos debido a la cantidad que eran. Pero complicaciones de último momento lo llevaron a saltearse la regla. Y no solo tenía que compartir hotel con prácticamente todas las naciones. No.

Estaba exactamente en el mismo piso que _ellos._ La habitación de al lado de las 2 que ellos ocupaban. Una para Maddie, otra para Alfred, Francis y Arthur.

Genial.

Necesitaba pensar en positivo antes de asesinar a alguien.

A ver, ¿podría esto tener alguna ventaja?

Era la época del año en que el verano empezaba a asomarse, ideal para dejar la ventana abierta y disfrutar de la brisa. Ideal para tener conversaciones en el balcón con, digamos, tus seres queridos. Balcón que estaba _pegado_ al de él.

Las voces venían de cerca, habitación de Maddie (¿debería preocuparse por saber cuál era cuál?)

-¡Maddie~! ¿Lista para la fiesta?-sonó la voz de Alfred tan detestable, ¿por qué siempre tenía que gritar?

-¡Alfred! ¡No seas tan ruidoso, estamos a unos centímetros de distancia!-lo reprimió Arthur usando el mismo volumen

-Mira quien está gritando ahora

-…no sé si iré hoy, Al.-a duras penas escuchó una voz suave que contrastaba con las otras dos.

Así que esta era la voz de Canadá. Era tan…tranquila.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Fiebre, dolor de garganta, presión baja?

-Solo estoy cansada, Al, nada preocupante.

Se escuchó un silencio

-¿Al? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Segura que es sólo cansancio? ¿No ocultas nada, Maddie?

-No, Al. No oculto nada.

-L'Ameriqué, ¿serías mi héroe e irías a la recepción a preguntar si llegó mi paquete?-inquirió Francis

-No.

-Vamos, L'Ameriqué, ¿no se supone que cómo héroe debes ayudar a _todo_ el mundo?

-No, ve tú a buscar tus cosas.

-Pero tú eres joven, yo ya estoy viejo, quien sabe cuánto más resistirá mi espalda, debo descansar todo lo que pueda para mantenerme sano y precioso como soy.

-Alfred, haz lo que te pide-sentenció Arthur.

-_No way_!

-Yo iré, _Papa_

-No, Maddie, está bien, iremos nosotros dos. Camina, Alfred.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo por qué? ¡Hey, no me empujes!

-¡Camina dije!

La puerta se cerró.

-Maddie…-empezó Francis, parecía listo para dar un sermón

-No esperas ningún paquete, ¿verdad?-la voz de ella se volvió tan suave que a Rusia le costó aún más escucharla. No que estuviera prestando atención, claro que no.

-No. Pero nunca se sabe cuándo puede llegar algo.

-_Papa, _no tienes que…

-¿Qué anda pasándote, Maddie? Es la tercera fiesta que no concurres. No es nada grave a nivel protocolar, hay tantos que no van, pero tú solías amar las fiestas, sobre todo ahora que eres más cercana con las demás muchachas.

-He estado bastante ocupada últimamente con mis elecciones, y estoy algo más cansada de lo normal, no es nada.

-Hungría también siente que te pasa algo. Y Seychelles esta mañana me ha preguntado si has enfermado o algo. Vietnam piensa que estas enojada con ellas, y Mónaco ha dicho que-…-

-No quiero hablar del tema-lo cortó ella.

-¿No quieres ahora o nunca?

-…No es nada preocupante, en serio.

-De acuerdo. Pero sabes que no es bueno que te lo guardes todo para ti, somos tú familia, puedes confiar en nosotros. Si es alguien quien te hace sentir así, sabes que L'Ameriqué se hará cargo de eso; si es algo que te tiene preocupada, L'Angleterre sabrá exactamente que decirte; y sí es un problema _del corazón_, Papa está aquí, d'accord_?_

-…_D'Accord_.

-Ahora, quiero que te vayas directo a la cama, nada de televisión ni internet, mañana hay que levantarse temprano, _madmoiselle_.

Maddie rió, su risa era tan suave como su voz.

-_Papa_, ya soy una nación independiente, ¿sabes?

-Sí, gracias a Dieu ya lo eres.

Silencio de nuevo.

-_Papa-…-_

La puerta le indicó que los otros dos había vuelta.

-Ok, no había nada para el francés roñoso, ¡pero había algo para ti, Maddie!

-¿Para mí?

Escuchó sus pasos, tremendamente livianos comparados con las botas de Alfred, había entrado a la habitación

-Es de Bélgica. Creo que no tienes otra opción que usarlo e ir a la fiesta-dijo Alfred contento

-Es muy bonito… ¡pero innecesario! ¿Por qué lo envió? ¡Debió haber costado carísimo!

Aún cuando intentaba _gritar_ su voz sonaba más baja que lo normal.

-Yo creo que es una indirecta, Maddie. Tus amigas te extrañan-opinó Arthur con voz paternal

-_Oh, Dieu_ ¡Es precioso! Te verías tan hermosa en él, no puedes desperdiciarlo, no voy a permitirlo

-Es demasiado para mí. No. No, es muy…muy…

-Vamos, _ma cherie_, es rojo, tu color favorito, y tiene un lindo corte, estarás cómoda en él. No puedes decepcionar a tus amigas

-El lugar es cerca del hotel, puedes volver a la hora que quieras. Será refrescante después de tanto trabajo-sonó la voz de Arthur

-¿Vendrás? ¿Sí? ¿_Please~?_

-De acuerdo…

No sonaba muy convencida.

2 horas después, Rusia ya estaba durmiendo cuando el ruido de la puerta lo despertó. Lo sonidos de la habitación de al lado se escuchaban aún más claros en la quietud de la noche, pudo notar cada detalle, desde el momento en que se quitó los zapatos, el momento en que lanzó su celular y hasta el momento en que empezó a llorar

Era un sollozo tranquilo, algún que otro gimoteo y respiración algo agitada. Pero estaba seguro que estaba llorando. Una melodía empezó a sonar interrumpiéndola. Cuando atendió el celular su voz sonaba tan normal que por un momento dudó de sus suposiciones anteriores.

-_Yes, daddy,_ ya llegué al hotel. Buenas noches a ti también. Nos vemos en el desayuno.

Cortó y de vuelta el sollozo.

-Kumanjirou… ¿te parezco bonita?

-¿Quién?

Rusia reprimió un refunfuñado tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Esto no estaba funcionando.

* * *

><p><strong>Me persigue el OOC, no puedo escaparme de él! Es que Rusia siempre me fue TAN dificil! Por eso me lance a escribir esto, para praticar mi Rusia, pero hasta ahora, me está ganando al parecer! Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para la próxima <strong>


	3. Acercamientos

**Aww, muchas gracias todos por su apoyo, sepan que es sumamente apreciado!**

* * *

><p><strong>наших семьях<strong>

_one for all, tous pour un_

* * *

><p><strong>Conociendo <strong>**el ****terreno**

Acercamiento nº 1:Primer baile

Iván miró la tarjetita de cartón por quinta vez, dedicándole su mayor odio a las letritas doradas que le devolvían el reflejo de la luz.

Odio. Odio. Odio.

Esta costumbre de dar fiestas se estaba pasando de la raya. ¿Ahora querían hacer una para _despedir__el__año_? Incluso tendrían el tacto de titularla como _formal_. Seguro que para la media noche ya estarían bailando como salvajes como siempre.

"_Tienes __que __ir. __Es __una __cuestión __de __protocolo, __al __menos __ve __a __l__a __cena __y __luego __te __retiras __cordialmente_"

Odiaba a su superior también por darle esas órdenes. ¿Desde cuando le daba indicaciones? Por lo general se trataban como socios. No como subordinado y jefe. Si no fuera su presidente, lo hubiera pulverizado ahí mismo, sólo se contuvo porque dejar su gobierno acéfalo no seria lo más indicado si quería disfrutar de unas lindas vacaciones.

Y el se merecía un muy buen descanso.

Nadie lo extrañaría si no fuera. Quizás Bielorrusia, pero ella era como él, destetaba esos encuentros y los evitaba a toda costa, no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Seguro que no iría. Seguro que su superior tenía mucho más sentido común. ¿Qué podía hacer una persona como él en un evento así? Apostaba toda su dotación de vodka por un mes a que las demás naciones estaban esperando que no fuera. Seguro que le enviaron esa asquerosa invitación a modo de burla.

Seguro que se rieron al imaginarse su reacción al ver el sobre.

Perfecto, estaba decidido. Él iba a ir. Lo quisieran los demás o no, lo quisiera él o no.

Así que fue. La cena normal, casi que pasó más que rápido entre tanto torturar a los bálticos y alguna otra nación que pasaba por ahí. El postre ya casi terminaba y él podría retirarse sin más preámbulos. Podía sentir los ojos azul hielo de Bielorrusia sobre él esperando a que se levante para irse juntos. No había problema, podía tolerar a su hermana todo el camino de vuelta con tal de salir de ese lugar.

Bueno, siendo sinceros, realmente no era lo que más quería en este mundo, quizás por eso se estaba tardando un poco más de lo normal en terminar su postre. Elegir entre el peor de dos males no es fácil.

Cuando ya iba por la última cucharada, las luces se atenuaron y la música empezó a sonar. Su ceja dio un pequeño tic al reconocer la melodía.

Claro, estaban en Francia, y Francis no iba a dejar sus invitados sin un romántico Vals de medianoche. Aún si faltara bastante para las 12.

Sintió una mano tomar su brazo firmemente, no tuvo que voltear para saber quien era. Sin embargo, antes de que Natalya pudiera arrastrarlo a la salida, otra mano tomó su hombro.

-¡Vanya, hace cuanto no bailamos un Vals juntos!-exclamó Ucrania deliberadamente ignorando a la menor

Katsuya lo hizo levantarse de su silla y lo guió a la pista de baile, sin arrastrar, pero con el agarre firme. Cuando Iván se giró a ver a Natalya, vio como Toris le ofrecía ("arriesgaba su vida" sería la definición) su mano para bailar con ella. Iván se tomó un momento para pensar si interrumpir o no, o quizás escapar ahora que estaba distraída. Pero Ucrania quería un baile. Y no parecía tan malo un pequeño baile. Así que tomó su cintura y entrelazó su mano derecha con la de ella. La verdad, lo hizo en parte por un poco de culpa, no le había estado prestando atención en la noche, todo el tiempo pensando en irse. Recién notaba su vestido celeste a juego con el pequeño moño en su cabello.

A veces deseaba poder decirle cosas como "te ves bien" o "Te extraño, сестра". Siempre se arrepentía a tiempo por suerte.

Ucrania, cariñosa como era, sonrió durante todo el baile. A Iván se le hacía un poco más difícil, él no podía sonreír genuinamente como ella, y no le era fácil sacarse la mirada de asesino. Ni tampoco iba a bailar hasta el final, pero eso esta bien porque Katsuya no lo esperaba.

En un fugaz movimiento se agachó un poco y depositó en beso en la frente de la ucraniana siendo esa la única muestra de afecto que se permitiría. Katsuya aceptó el gesto con un suave "Спокойной ночи" que aunque no se escuchó por la música, pudo entenderlo perfectamente antes de dar media vuelta.

Lo que si escuchó muy claro fue el "Hello, Lady!" de Alfred. Un detestable _Hello __Lady_ dirigido a su hermana. Se giró y vio a Katsuya reír y aceptar el ofrecimiento de bailar. Alfred le dio un enérgico giró a lo que Katsuya rió más, y cuando Alfred pasó a estar de frente Iván tuvo la osadía de guiñarle un ojo.

¿Se estaba burlando de él?

Oh, genial. Muy oportuno de hecho. Muy, muy oportuno.

Sí, muy oportuno que hiciera eso en el momento que Francis y Arthur se pusieran a discutir a los gritos dejando a Maddie de lado (aún cuando ella era el motivo inicial de la disputa)

Mas bien, debería decir dejándole sola y accesible a que él la tomé de la cintura la devuelva la pista.

Oh, sí, la cara de Alfred fue un poema.

Maddie, por su parte, estaba aterrorizada, podía sentirlo, pero no le dio mucha importancia ¡Sólo estaba bailando con ella, no era que se la iba a comer! Aún así, en cualquier caso quizás era mejor de esa forma.

El terror inicial pareció pasar después de unos segundos, y Rusia vio algo divertido como su cara pasaba de ser pálida como la luna a roja como el atardecer. Sintió como ajustaba el agarre a su mano derecha y permitía que su izquierda se apoye por completo en su hombro recuperando la compostura bastante pronto. Debía concederle que lo hacía bastante bien a pesar de su momentánea parálisis preliminar, podía adivinar que hubo cientos de clases de Arthur y Francis detrás de ese perfecto baile.

Casi estaba esperando a que Alfred apareciera en cualquier momento y la arrancara de sus brazos, pero el americano, si bien se mantuvo cerca, sólo se dedico a bailar con Ucrania pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, exactamente igual que él. Sólo que él no le dirigía la menor palabra a su pareja mientras Katsuya no paraba de reír con cada cosa que Alfred le decía al oído. Iván hizo su mejor esfuerzo por pretender que no lo notaba.

Los demás miraban sin disimulo alguno, algunos como Italia entrando en pánico por no tener otra guerra fría ahí mismo. Iban bailando con otra que no sea una de sus hermanas ya era cuestión de murmullos, esa otra siendo nada menos que Madeleine le daba el toque especial, y Alfred con Katsuya prácticamente _gravitando_ a su alrededor lo hacia simplemente perfecto.

Las órdenes de Francis llegaron pronto a la cabina del DJ y la música poco a poco se fue apagando, las luces volviendo a la normalidad quizás un poco más rápido de lo que se ameritaba. Iván se movió rápido porque sabía que tenía poco tiempo, pero aún así sin perder la elegancia. Tomó la mano de Maddie y se agachó caballerosamente a besarla.

-спасибо, Canadá-susurró aún con sus labios en la palma de su mano.

Maddie quizás se hubiera caído si Arthur no la hubiera sostenido. Con las manos firmes en sus hombros, el inglés la alejó un poco, Francis se colocó a su otro lado.

-_So, __having __fun, __Ruskie__?_-Canturreó Alfred pronto pasando al frente del trío.

Iván no contestó, decidió sonreír en cambio. Estados Unidos sonrió también, su mano derecha se cerró un poco sin llegar a formar un puño mientras daba un paso al frente.

-hacía atrás, Амэрыкі-siseó Bielorrusia llegando al lado de su hermano de forma tranquila pero amenazante.

Maddie contuvo un pequeño quejido cuando el reflejo de un cuchillo brilló en las manos de Natalya.

Ucrania, a pesar de los nervios, decidió entrar en escena en ese momento.

-Muy bien, muy bien, no hay ne-necesidad de ponernos violentos, Natalya por favor, guarda e-eso.

Katsuya tomó las manos de sus hermanos y empezó a caminar hacia otro lado sin recibir mucha resistencia. Una vez controlada la situación se giró para darles una sonrisa con esperanza de que no quedaran rencores. Maddie le sonrió con una idéntica para tranquilizarla. Alfred, por su lado, esperó a que los otros estuvieran a una distancia que él consideraba "prudente" antes de relajarse y girarse.

_-¡Alfred!-_lo reprendió Maddie y su hermano sabía que tenía mucho más que decirle sólo eso

Inglaterra y Francia rieron un poco soltándola para taparse la boca.

_-¡Y__ustedes__dos__también!_

* * *

><p><span>Acercamiento <span>nº 2: Primeras palabras

Kumanjiro nunca se acordaba quien era, dormía todo el día, constantemente se quejaba de que tenía hambre y más de una vez la tiró de la cama en la noche. Pero si había algo que debía concederle era que siempre, siempre estaba con ella no importaba lo que pasase. Y que nunca, nunca se quejó cuando lo apretujaba de los nervios.

Maddie sabía que seguramente se veía algo patética caminando por los pasillos con media cara metida en su oso. Pero tenía que hacer esto, además, en definitiva, seguramente nadie la notaría.

-¿Po-por aa-qui, Kumajiji? ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó estrujándolo un poco más.

-Bajando por las escaleras, en la entrada principal.-respondió tranquilamente el oso olisqueando el aire una vez más

-¿Me defenderás, ve-erdad?

-¿Es peligroso?

-¡No-o! Sólo, si, bueno, si es que se _torna_ peligroso, no es que lo sea. No hay porque tener miedo. No, no.

-Oh, ok.

-¿Me defenderás entonces?

-… ¿Quién?

Maddie suspiró bajando las escaleras con cuidado. Despegó su cara del cálido confort del oso sabiendo que ya estaba cerca, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. A lejos divisó su objetivo, Katsuya charlando con Iván al lado de la puerta, tal como dijo Kumanjiro. Se acercó suavemente, agradeciendo a todos los dioses y santos cuando Katsuya se giró a mirarla.

-Uhm, buenos días, Katsuya, Rusia.-murmuró asintiendo suavemente en forma de saludo

-Uh, ¿has dicho algo? No puedo escucharte si hablas tan bajo-dijo Ivan sonriendo de una forma que la hizo volver a taparse con Kumanjiro.

-¡Vanya, se amable! Buenos días, Maddie, ¿hay algo en que podamos ayudarte?

La expresión dulce de Ucrania la hizo recuperar un poco la calma y salir de detrás del oso.

-Am, quería disculparme con ustedes por, uhm, el altercado de la cena de fin de año. Se que fue hace bastante semanas, un mes y medio ya, pero no hemos tenido ninguna reunión hasta ahora, y no quería importunarlos con un llamado y ,am, bueno, de parte de mis hermanos y de mí les pido disculpas.

-¡Oh, no es problema, Maddie! ¡Somos nosotros los que deberíamos disculparnos! Por Natalya y su pequeño brote de violencia…

-¡No, esta bien, sé que sólo estaba queriendo defender a Rusia!

-Oh, mirá, si quiere puede hablar normal, ¿o estabas intentando gritar? Bastante pat-…-

-¡Vanya!-lo interrumpió su hermana para luego girarse a la otra chica-Aceptamos tus disculpas, Maddie, y te ofrecemos las nuestras. Sé que no es excusa, pero esa es… sólo la forma de ser de Natalya, en ningún momento tuvo la intención de atacarte o a tu familia.

-Supongo que esa es la forma de ser de Alfred también, lamento su prepotencia. Se que no es mucho, pero me disculpo si en algún momento los importunó. Ya saben, por aquella vez y por tantas otras más.

-¿No podemos controlar todo lo que hacen nuestros hermanos aunque queramos, no?-rió Katsuya intentando distender el tema.

Maddie rió también, aunque su risa fue muriendo poco a poco mientras arriesgaba una mirada rápida hacia Iván.

-Y…también que-ería agradecerte, Ru-rusia, por aque-el baile, uhm, el vals, no-o sé si lo recuerdas. Am, bu-eno, fue a-gradable. Ah, _merci __beaucoup, __Russie._

Iván pestañeó un poco, sin embargo no pudo hacer ningún comentario mordaz que Ucrania lo mando a callar de un suave pero efectivo golpe con el codo, por lo que se limitó a sólo sonreír.

-Bueno, son las 11 30, deberíamos irnos o no llegaremos a la reunión con los bálticos-indicó Katsuya antes de que llegue el silencio incómodo.

-¡Oh, lamento retrasarlos! Por favor, envíenle mis disculpas a Bielorusia

-Puedes dárselas tú, a-…- -comentó Iván señalando a las escaleras para ser interrumpido por un grito a lo lejos

-¡Eeeh, Señorita Natalya, por favor! ¡Sólo quería cerciorarme de que recuerden la reunión, no era mi intención desvalorizar su capacidad de organizarse!-rogaba Toris pegándose a la pared

Las dos chicas se giraron para encontrar a la mencionada amenazando con un cuchillo al pobre de Lituania

-¡Natalya, detente!-se escuchó el grito agudo de Ucrania corriendo a la escena.

-…Alli está-completó su frase Iván.

-¡Eeek!-fue todo lo que pudo articular la canadiense ante la idea de acercarse a Natalya en ese momento.

Una vez más se escondió detrás de Kumanjiro, las pequeñas patitas del oso meciéndose un poco en el aire ante tan repentino movimiento. Levantó un pocos los ojos al sentirse observada, y no supo que era más terrorífico, las mirada seria de Rusia sobre ella o Natalya en otro de sus _brotes __de __violencia._

-Cre-eo que es mejor qu-ee me-e vaa-ya. Po-or fa-vor, _Ru-ussie,_ da-ale mis dis-culpas a _Be-belaru-rus_

_-_нет-fue la respuesta negativa del ruso

Iván seguía serio, lo que agregaba desconcierto al pánico de la canadiense. El muchacho empezó a caminar hacia sus hermanas, pero antes de alejarse mucho agregó sin voltear

-No las merece.

Esta vez fue el turno de Maddie de pestañear varias veces.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>сестра: Hermana<p>

Спокойной ночи: Buenas Noches

спасибо: Gracias

So, having fun, Ruskie?_: _Asi que, diviertiendote, Ruskie?

нет: No

* * *

><p><strong>Una vez más, gracias por los reviews :)<strong>


	4. Rumores

**Una especie de Filler, no tan filler :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>наших семьях<strong>

_one for all, tous pour un_

* * *

><p><strong>Reporte de situación<strong>

Rumores n° 1: Oriente

_-_No sé, Natalya, yo creo que la invitará a salir.-comentó Ucrania cosiendo un vestido de su hermana

-Vanya nunca sería capaz de algo así. Las relaciones humanas no son su fuerte-respondió Bielorusia mientras dedicadamente pulía sus cuchillos.

-Pero Maddie parece el tipo de chica que lograría que Vanya lo haga. Es dulce, es tranquila, y es inofensiva. Creo que Vanya se aleja de los demás porque tiene miedo que lo lastimen, pero ¿quién puede temer algo así de Maddie?

-Hum, _inofensiva…_

-Además, ¿no crees que se verían adorable? Y sería bueno para variar ver a Vanya teniendo una relación sana con…una persona. Ya sabes, fuera de nosotras dos.

Natalya no respondió, había cambiado el pulido por el afilado. Katsuya, por su parte, se había permitido detener su tarea por unos segundos para mirar por la ventana con ojos soñadores

-Piénsalo, el pequeño Vanya con una novia, ¿no sería adorable? Quizás Maddie pueda lograr mantener a Vanya más…centrado. Y quizás logre hacerlo sonreír un poco más. ¡Piensa en las reuniones familiares! Oh, Maddie parece tan buena chica, ¡me encantaría tenerla de cuñada!

-Hum…_adorable._

_Clash, Clash_. El ruido de los cuchillos al afilarse no parecía perturbar a Katsuya.

-¿A qué hora regresa Vanya de su reunión? Definitivamente tengo que decirle que apruebo su relación en un cien por ciento.

-Hum...

_Clash, clash, clash._

* * *

><p><span>Rumores n° 2: Occidente<span>

Alfred se dejó caer en la silla del restaurant y se cruzó de brazos mientras resoplaba.

-Bueno, supongo que tu cumbre no fue muy buena-comentó Arthur sin despegar la vista del periódico.

-_Not at all._ Qué sucede, para qué me llamaron aquí-preguntó sin rodeos mientras buscaba algún camarero que viniera a tomar su orden.-_Man, I'm starving!_

_-_Es, sobre Madeleine-le respondió Francis algo serio

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Alfred, _tú_ sabes _qué_ hay con ella.

-Oh. _Eso_.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su pedido, señor?-los interrumpió la camarera

-Sí, am, una gasesosa, de litro, y dos hamburguesas, papas fritas, grandes, y una ensalada. Grande también…y bueno, el segundo plato lo pido después mejor.

-Muy bien, en un momento se lo traigo.

-Alfred, no estamos en un McDonald's.-le dijo Arthur mientras Francis se llevaba una mano en la frente

-_So? _Volvamos a lo nuestro.

_-Oui. _ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-_Well…_Maddie ya no es una niña, no sé hasta que punto podemos realmente entrometernos, pero…

-Déjame decirlo por ti. _But that fucking Bastard!_

_-Alfred!_ Cuida tu vocabulario, ¡estamos en un restaurant _for God's sake_!

-Pero el chico tiene razón.

-…quizás…

Francis dio un suspiro melodramático.

-Pero, _je ne__ sais pas__,_ Madeleine se ve…feliz. Las miradas que esos dos se mandan, son ciertamente algo tierno.

-Es imposible relacionar la palabra _tierno _con el _commie bastard_

_-¡Alfred!_

_-What!_ ¡Ustedes también lo piensan! No sé cuales son las intenciones de Iván, sólo sé que sus intenciones _nunca_ son buenas.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer nosotros realmente? Maddie se pone como una fiera cuando hablamos del tema, y siempre salta en defensa de Iván. Quizás hayamos llegado tarde esta vez. ¿Cuántas veces hemos discutido con ella? No me gusta pelear con Maddie, y ciertamente la mayoría de las veces tiene razón.-lanzó Arthur

-Oh, entonces dejémosle caminar directo a la boca del lobo y luego cuando Iván la deje con todo el corazón pisoteado lo único que podremos decirle será "Te lo avisamos, Maddie"

-No, no es eso lo que digo, Alfred, pero…

-Pero tampoco podemos _prohibirle_ verse con Iván-completó Francis-y repito, Madeleine se ve algo más _feliz. _

_-_Lo que la hace feliz son sus ilusiones, no Iván. _Came on,_ ¡no me van a decir que piensan que hay algún tipo de futuro en eso!

-No nos _gustaría_ que lo hubiera…pero no tenemos la última palabra, muy a nuestro pesar-reflexionó Francis.

-Quizás no pase nada. Quizás las cosas pasen con el tiempo y en realidad estemos haciendo un mundo de nada-opinó Arthur con algo de esperanza.

-Pero, ¿has visto como se miran?-preguntó Francis

Arthur abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por un bufido a su derecha. Alfred se cruzó de brazos mientras los ojos se le oscurecían un poco. Apretó fuerte la mandíbula y dijo entre dientes

-_He asked her out._

Francis y Arthur sólo lo miraron y pestañearon un poco. Alfred pareció perder el control ante la nula respuesta.

-¡La invitó a salir! ¡Hoy! ¡En esa maldita reunión! ¡Frente a _mi_!

-WHAT!

-¿Y qué dijo Madeleine?

-¡Aceptó!

Arthur y Francis cruzaron miradas de nuevo.

-…¿Quizás sean felices?-ofreció Francis está vez

Las caras de los otros dos fue suficiente respuesta para cambiar de opinión.

-¿Nucleares?-preguntó Arthur

-Mmm, si los mandamos al noreste, no habrá mucho peligro a los países fronterizos-respondió el galo

-¿Estas pensando en Kamtchatka?

-¡Demasiado cerca de Alaska!-interrumpió Alfred

-Y de Maddie. No importa, el ejército se encargará del objetivo específico. Rusia nos da muchas opciones después de todo.-comentó Francis.

Los otros dos asintieron. La comida llegó y aguardaron silencio por un momento. No podían estar hablando de ataques nucleares frente a la mesera después de todo.

-Es curioso…-comentó Arthur-siempre pensé que cuando el día llegara, gritaría "¡Preparen los misiles! ¡Directo a Washington!"

-Oh, mis misiles ya tienen las coordenadas de Paris, Lyon, y Toulouse listos para salir en minutos.-dijo Alfred casualmente

La cara de horror de Francis no se hizo esperar.

-_Mon Dieu_! ¡Son unas bestias!

-Tus misiles apuntan directo al Big Ben, Francis-le respondió Alfred mientras atacaba la primer hamburguesa

-_What!_

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, al fin poco a poco nos vamos acercando a aquello que taaanto queria escribir yo! Hermanos sobreprotectores al ataque! :D<strong>

**Review si es posible :)**


	5. Repercuciones

**Sorpresa!**

* * *

><p><strong>наших семьях<strong>

_one for all, tous pour un_

* * *

><p><strong>Las repercusiones<strong>

Comienzos 1: Reuniendo la milicia

Alfred dio un suspiro para nada disimulado, poco importándole si alguien lo veía allí sentado en un rincón, lanzando un una bola de papel al aire distraídamente una y otra vez.

Si tan sólo fuera pudiera ser tan simple como lanzar un par de misiles nucleares para que Rusia se alejara de su preciada hermanita.

Sería tan simple, y tan efectivo.

La cita era esa noche. La segunda cita. Al perecer, la primera fue lo "suficientemente mágica cómo para que haya una segunda y muchas más", según las palabras textuales de Maddie, y nada parecía ser efectivo para detener el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Canadá se había vuelto inalcanzable, desapareciendo cuando no estaban en reunión, y llegando al punto de apagar su teléfono cuando las llamadas de Alfred, Arthur y Francis se habían vuelto ridículas ya.

Y ni pensar de ir a hablar con Rusia. Por el bien de todos, Alfred juraba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por no empezar una pelea con Iván. Por mucho que así lo quisiera.

No creía en nada de lo que Iván dijera.

¿De repente tenía interés en Maddie?

Sí, claro, como si fuera tan inocente.

Con un pequeño chasquido decidió levantarse, un héroe no va deprimiéndose por los pasillos. Faltaba media hora para que terminara el receso de almuerzo y ya tenía ganas de irse de ese lugar. Después de caminar un rato llegó al Hall principal. Estaba atestado de gente, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. En una punta vio a Arthur hablando con Alemania, por la seriedad parecía que estuvieran hablando de algo importante, pero conociendo a esos dos bien podría estar hablando del clima y aún tener la expresión rígida y controlada. Por un breve segundo, los ojos verdes de Arthur se cruzaron con los azules de Alfred, su mirada mostrando que sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Seguro que Inglaterra tampoco podía dejar de pensar que en un par de horas, la formalidad terminaría y la pequeña Maddie estaría a merced de las garras de Iván, la bestia malvada. Por segunda vez.

O algo parecido a eso.

Siguió caminando, cruzando el hall y llegando al siguiente pasillo que conducía al ala este del edificio, donde sería la reunión estipulada para las 2 de la tarde. Tenía planeado ya ir a la sala de reuniones y esperar allí a los demás, quizás intentar llamar a Maddie un par de veces más, y si no lo conseguía su celular estaba equipado con cientos de juegos para matar el tiempo. Hoy, Estados Unidos de América, definitivamente no estaba de un buen humor. No tenía muchas ganas de sociabilizar.

O no las tenía, hasta que un par de metros antes de la sala, vio a un grupo bastante peculiar sentado en uno de los tantos bancos dispuestos a lo largo del pasillo.

Seychelles estaba allí, con el pequeño Sealand a su izquierda y Australia a su derecha. Sesel tenía un par de lágrimas en las mejillas, y Alfred no podía decir que no a una dama en apuros.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que debe de haber alguna explicación racional y que no implica que nadie odie a nadie-escuchó decir a Australia mientras se iba acercando.

-Pero no tiene sentido. Me ignora completamente, siento que le hice algo pero no sé qué-era la queja de Sesel

-_What's up, guys!-_los saludó con la más grande de sus sonrisas una vez estuvo cerca

-Hey, Alfred…-fue el saludo de Seychelles

Australia y Peter le dieron una mirada idéntica: la de desesperación. Aquí tenían a Sesel llorando y ninguno tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

-¡Hey, Alfred debe saber algo del tema!-dijo Peter emocionando mirando a los otros dos

-¿Algo de qué?-preguntó Alfred

-De Maddie. ¿Sabes algo de ella? He intentado comunicarme pero al principio rechazaba mis llamados y ahora pareciera que ha apagado el celular. Arthur dice que no me preocupe, pero no me explica nada, cada vez que le pregunto por Maddie sólo empieza a murmurar con tanto acento que no distingo vocales de consonantes. Francis tampoco es de mucha ayuda. Tú tienes que saber algo, ¿Está Maddie enfadada conmigo? Se que en el verano, bueno su invierno, digamos vacaciones, no tuvimos mucha comunicación, y fue mi culpa, lo sé, y ya le he pedido perdón, pero ahora quiero hablar con ella, ¡y simplemente me ignora! Por favor, Alfred, habla con ella, nunca fue mi intención herir sus sentimientos-…-

Alfred parpadeó un par de veces terminando de procesar el centenar de palabras lanzadas a él en menos de 10 segundos.

-¡Woha! ¡Tranquila!-dijo levantando las manos frente a él-Respira, nadie esta enfadado con nadie aquí.

-¿De veras?-fue la instantánea respuesta de la chica-¿entonces por qué me ignora?

-Bueno, quizás eso sea un poco mi culpa. Y de Francis, y de Arthur. Verás, es probable que Maddie nos esté…_ignorando_ a todos, en conjunto. Digamos, en lo que respecta a gente que podría dar su opinión de…ciertos asuntos….gente que es digamos, todo el mundo.

-…no te entiendo. ¿Maddie nos ignora a todos? Como, ¿aislándose? ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? Oh dios, no está deprimiéndose otra vez, ¿no?

-No, ¡no!...No aún…Ah, cómo decirlo. Bueno, no hay forma delicada de decir esto, así que iré directo al grano.

Alfred dio una pausa dramática antes de seguir, asegurándose de darle una mirada a cada uno de los tres presentes para dejar en claro que les hablaba a todos.

-Maddie…se está viendo con alguien y es probable que empieces una relación con él. Es… Rusia.

La sorpresa no tardó en llegar, Alfred simplemente asintiendo con cara de resignación.

-Lo sé, es terrible.

-Eso explica mucho de hecho…-murmuró Sesel para si misma

-Maddie, ¿y Rusia?…-comentó Australia

-¿Rusia no ese grandote malo al que Letonia le tiene tanto miedo que hasta tiene traumas con él?-preguntó Peter.

Alfred dejó caer su pesada mano en el hombro del niño.

-Exactamente, pequeño. Ese monstruo es Rusia. Y está tras nuestra querida Maddie. Y nosotros, como su familia, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

Australia, Seychelles y Sealand se miraron los unos a los otros por un momento.

-¿Hacer algo?-preguntó Australia mientras Sesel levantaba una ceja.

-_Yes_. Algo para proteger a Maddie de la desgracia.

-Alfred, creo que todos coincidimos en que Rusia no es definitivamente a quien querríamos ver con Maddie. Pero no podemos entrometernos en su vida. Y no digas que no sería una intromisión, porque sea lo que sea lo que tienes en mente, estoy segura que es una _gran_ intromisión.

Alfred no perdió la calma.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Sesel. Yo mismo diría lo mismo si la situación fuera otra. Pero es de Rusia de quien hablamos. Ru-si-a. Ex unión soviética. ¿Todos recordamos lo que le pasó a la Unión soviética y a los países que absorbió impunemente?

-…¿de verdad crees que es algo grave, Alfred?-preguntó Peter con la ingenuidad que sólo un niño puede tener

-Sí. Yo creo que tenemos que salvar a Maddie antes que la bestia le devore toda la sangre hasta dejarla sin una gota de vida.

Australia, Seychelles y Sealand volvieron a mirarse, esta vez con un toque de asombro y miedo.

* * *

><p><span>Comienzos 2: Sofocando la revolución<span>

Natalya cerró los ojos, su cabeza cayendo hacía adelante por unos segundos para luego levantarla de golpe con sorpresa. Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa para sostenerse, el golpe sonó fuerte contra la madera e hizo los cubiertos tintinear. Rusia y Ucrania se giraron hacía ella inmediatamente.

-Katsuya-siseó peleando con sus pesados párpados-¿otra vez has puesto somnífero en mi comida?

-¿Cómo? ¿Somnífero? ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Te sientes bien, hermana?

Bielorusia se mordió la lengua antes de que se le escapara una catarata de insultos a su hermana mayor.

-да. Somnífero. Suficiente para dejarme inconciente.

-Oh, Natalya, ¿estás teniendo una recaída de lo mismo que tuviste la semana pasada? Si son los mismo síntomas entonces no te asustes, seguramente sólo necesites descansar, _como la última vez_

La voz de Ucrania sonaba demasiado feliz a sus oídos

_-…Tú debería estar asustada…-_le comentó por lo bajo

Ucrania no dejó que los escalofríos afectaran su sonrisa

-Hermano-dijo Bielorrusia, e Iván no fue tan bueno como Ucrania para frenar su temblor-algo tan simple como esto, no va a separarnos. Tranquilo.

-¿Quie-eres que te lleve a tu hotel, hermanita?-preguntó Rusia intentando no volver a caer en esa conversación que ya habían tenido muchas veces, cada una de ellas terminando con una nueva y creativa forma de asesinato para Maddie.

-_не_-balbuceó la menor levantándose de golpe-puedo encontrar mi camino.

No dio un paso que cayó inconciente a los brazos de Rusia. Iván la levantó sin mucha dificultad y le dio un pequeño gracias a su hermana mayor antes de emprender el camino al estacionamiento, ignorando perfectamente todas las miradas del resto del comedor.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>El prox cap tendrá más RusCan, lo prometo!<strong>

**Ahora, Reviews, s'il te plait? :]**


	6. La cita

**gracias por el apoyo! Es vital para mi!**

* * *

><p><strong>наших семьях<strong>

_one for all, tous pour un_

* * *

><p><strong>La cita: Reacciones<strong>

Maddie sentía que tenía ganas de bailar, y se preguntó si quizás eso no se notara en su forma de caminar. Rezaba que así no fuera porque sería por demás vergonzoso. A su lado, sin embargo, Iván parecía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para notar algo.

Maddie estaba feliz, por eso quería bailar. Casi que le dieron ganas de reír ante el pensamiento.

Estaba feliz.

E Iván era cien por ciento _humano_.

Esos eran los dos únicos pensamientos que le daban vueltas en la cabeza en ese momento. Toda su vida siempre vio las cosas del punto de vista de su hermano, por lo que lo que sabía de Iván no eran más que su versión de la historia. Pero Iván no era el frío monstruo sin merced que Alfred siempre dibujaba. Sí, no iba a decir que era un ángel caído del cielo, ni si quiera ella era tan ingenua. Pero todos tienen su pasado oscuro, y ella no era quien juzgara a alguien por eso. Prefería juzgar a la gente por su presente. E Iván, más que un monstruo, parecía un joven algo reservado pero que puede llegar a tener sus momentos de dulzura. Como cuando le abría las puertas y la dejaba pasar frente a él. Sinceramente, tenía sus dudas de si Alfred hiciera eso por alguna chica en sus citas (las cuales eran casi tan numerosas como las de Francis. Casi). Ella misma era bastante reservada, y eso le hizo quizás tener más interés en el chico ruso. Estaba acostumbrada a convivir con sus hermanos, que eran más fáciles de leer que un libro abierto, bueno a excepción de Mónaco, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a entender sus silencios. Hasta Arthur con un poco de alcohol podía contarte lo que quisieras. Quizás era porque los conocía desde hace tanto que les conocía todos sus gestos, pero siempre supo que ella no era tan abierta con sus problemas y sentimientos como ellos. Sesel, que era la más honesta de todos, se lo hizo saber más de una vez. Y ahora se encontraba con Iván, que parecía ser más cerrado que ella misma, y no podía evitar tener curiosidad.

Eso y ya estaban en su segunda cita. ¿Qué tan increíble era eso?

Para Maddie, a quién los chicos no le invitaban ni a bailar, tremendamente increíble. Llamenla conformista, soñadora, o suicidad, pero ahora que la salida estaba tan cerca del final, no podía esperar a tener una tercera.

Los dos caminaban en un silencio cómodo, uno más de los muchos que tuvieron en la velada, con destino a la casa que con su familia tenían a unas cuadras de la ONU, y compartían cuando tenían reuniones allí, lo cual solía ser bastante tiempo al año y por eso mismo habían adquirido la casa. Con suerte, pensó Maddie, a estas horas Alfred ya se habría ido a su departamento de 15° piso que tanto adora en la otra punta de la ciudad y no provocaría problemas. Ya había perdido la cuenta la cantidad de discusiones que habían tenido desde que todo esto empezó. Y eso fue un mes atrás, luego de la primera cita. Con sus agendas separadas en diferentes partes del mundo, tuvieron que esperar hasta que recomenzaran las reuniones en las Naciones Unidas para la segunda. No quisieron esperar mucho, así que ese mismo día por la mañana tuvieron reunión, y por la noche fueron al cine juntos. Luego fueron a tomar un helado, era evidente que no querían que la noche termine tan rápido. Y ahora, Rusia se había ofrecido acompañarla hasta su casa, y no hubo forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Cómo estaban cerca, y era una cálida noche de Mayo, decidieron caminar.

De nuevo, Maddie siente que quiere bailar de emoción. Porque todo es demasiado surreal para ser cierto, ¿así que por qué no agregarle un poco de baile? Si de todas formas no tiene mucho sentido.

Todo tiene un final, y a mitad de cuadra una casa de tejas rojas la esperaba con las luces encendidas. La luna en cuarto menguante ya estaba cerca de la cima del cielo, pero a Maddie no parecía importarle si era tarde o no. Deteniéndose frente al camino de piedras que llevaba a la puerta principal a través del jardín del frente, Maddie se giró hacía Iván que parecía distraído observando la casa, y la chica vio lo mismo que él: el auto de Alfred estacionado frente a la puerta del garage. Maddie se preguntó si Iván lo reconocería o si estaría preguntándose de quién era. Con la calma que le era tan característica, el ruso se giró a mirarla y le dió una pequeña sonrisa. Maddie se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

-Um, gracias por acompañarme, Iván, espero que tus hermanas no se enojen conmigo por tenerte fuera tanto tiempo.

-Bueno, Katsuya se preocupa aún cuando salgo por 10 minutos, y Natalya seguramente esté terriblemente enojada, no importa el tiempo que haya tardado. Asi que no creo que sea productivo que te preocupes por eso.

Maddie rió, ya se había acostumbrado a los raros, directos, y sarcásticos comentarios de quién podía decir con un sonrojo, era su cita.

Ocupada en taparse la boca por su risa, no notó la forma en que los ojos de Iván brillaron un poco al mirarla.

-Muy bien, no me preocuparé entonces. Am, muchas gracias por la noche, Iván, de verdad que me la pase muy bien.

-El placer fue todo mío.

-Um, adios entonces. Ten cuidado en el camino de vuelta.

Esta vez, Maddie si vio el brillo en esos ojos de un color violeta más oscuros de los suyos propios, y con una belleza propia que las hizo perderse en sus pensamientos más de una vez ya. Con calma, mucha calma, Iván tomó la mano de Maddie y la entrelazó con la suya. La chica miró el gesto, luego a él, y pestañeó confundida con un sonrojo asentándose. Iván sonrió y tiró de su mano suavemente obligándole a dar un paso al frente al tiempo que hacía lo mismo. Estando tan cerca, Maddie se preguntó si sería posible que escuchara su corazón latir a mil por hora, aún si la única parte de sus cuerpos que se tocaban eran sus manos. Iván decidió cambiar eso. Poco a poco empezó a acercarse, sus ojos nunca despegándose de los de la canadiense. Ninguno los cerró hasta que sus labios no estaban tocándose. El ruso profundizó el contacto, acariciando con el pulgar la delicada mano que sostenían en la suya, y tomándole el mentón con la otra. Con deleite, se encontró que la chica abrió los labios sin que tuviera que pedírselo, y se lanzó a explorar su boca sin pensarlo.

Maddie podía ver todos los colores del arco iris. Sentía que pasaba de ser la chica con la que nadie quiere bailar en las fiestas, a ser besada románticamente bajo una estrellada noche de primavera. Era una beso dulce por sobre todas las cosas. Y calmo, y lento, y suave, y algo que nunca había experimentado, porque aún con los siglos que tenía, pocos alguna vez se animaron a besarla, y todos ellos siempre fueron simples mortarles. Y no era que los discriminara por eso. Pero Rusia era una nación como ella, y eso hace que, inevitablemente, se permita soñar.

Y era un beso que los mantenía ajenos al desastre que había dentro de la casa a sus costado.

-_¡Lo voy a matar con mis propias manos!-_sonó la distintiva voz de Alfred desde el otro lado de la puerta.

O lo hubiera hecho si los habitantes dentro de ella hubieran decidido no gritar. Aún estando a unos 10 metros podían escucharlos.

_-¡Haganse a un lado si no quieren quedar en medio!_-se escuchó a Arthur

Maddie abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rompió el beso.

-_¡No!-_se escuchó ahora la firme voz de Seychelles_-¡No tienen ningún derecho a arruinarle esto a Maddie!_

Una discusión nació, con gritos en más de un idioma. Maddie suspiró y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Rusia, que pasó la mano que antes tenía en su mentón por sus hombros.

-No va a ser bueno que cuando la puerta se abra, porque se abrirá, tú estés aquí, Iván.

El ruso arrugó las cejas mirando fijo a la puerta a su izquierda.

-No le tengo miedo a tu familia, Maddie.

La chica se sonrojó. Durante toda la primera y segunda cita Maddie no lo había escuchado decir su nombre muy seguido, prefiriendo hablarle directamente o usando un coloquial _hey_ si buscaba llamar su atención.

-No-o es eso a lo que-e me refie-ero. Am, sólo que-e mejor se-ería, evita-ar confronta-amientos, e-eh.

Rusia lo pensó un momento. Siendo el hombre de pocas palabras que era, se separó de ella y le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse.

-¡_Eres hombre muerto, _Russia_!_

Sorprendemente, fue Arthur el que gritó. Cuando Maddie lo vio en la ventana de al lado de la puerta, no pudo evitar taparse la cara y negar con la cabeza. La puerta se abrió y Francis cayó de espaldas junto con Sesel. Alfred fue el primero en salir, corriendo hasta la mitad del jardín. Australia lo siguió una vez que logró liberarse del agarre de Nueva Zelanda.

-¡A dónde se fue!-inquiró Alfred mirando a un lado y el otro.

Maddie no contestó. Arthur apareció en ese momento, poniéndose en medio de los otros dos. De fondo, Mónaco ayudaba a Francis y Sesel a levantarse, y detrás de ellos Wy y Sealand observaban todo un poco asustados, pegados el uno con el otro. Siendo otra la situación, quizás Maddie también estaría asustada de la reacción de los tres hombres frente a ella. Porque, dios, que furiosos se veían.

-¡No importa, sé exactamente su dirección, como si no la hubiera conseguido ya!-vociferó Alfred, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-¡Ya quieren calmarse ustedes!-gritó Sesel corriendo a un lado de Maddie

Sí, definitivamente en otro momento estaría comepletamente aterrada, teniendo a estos 3 hombres prácticamente temblando de ira frente a ella, y que se veían tan enojados y molestos que parecían más grandes de lo que eran (menos Arthur, que parado en medio de los otros dos sacándole casi una cabeza de altura parecia más pequeño de lo que era, aún si era más alto que Maddie. De todas formas, a la chica le pareció ver un par de chispas salir de su mano, y aunque no fuera de las que creen mucho en la magia, su insintito de superviviencia le gritaba que mejor no meterse con el inglés)

Mónaco apareció también, caminando con más calma, colocándose al lado de la africana. Pero la canadiense no les dejó quedarse frente a ella por mucho tiempo, abriéndose paso en medio de sus dos hermanas. En otro momento quizás no lo haría pero en ese momento su enojo sobrepasaba su sentido común. Alfred estaba que hechaba chispas por los ojos, pero Maddie no retrocedió aun cuando tuvo esos ojos azul cielo sobre ella

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-les preguntó a los tres con mesura-estas no son horas de estar armando un espectáculo en la calle

-¿Nosotros, Maddie?-preguntó Alfred con un sarcasmo poco característico en él, más maligno que alegre-¿nosotros somos los que estamos dando un show a media noche?

-Además de que estás no son horas de volver, señorita-completó Arthur, su humor era el mismo que el del estadounidense

-Creo que estoy lo suficientemente grande e _independiente_ para decidir a qué hora vuelvo, y con quién. Cosas que vienen con la _soberanía, _Arthur_. _Deberían dejar de meterse en mi vida y dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones. Siendo que es algo que voy a hacer por las buenas o por las malas.

-Oh, no hay problema con eso.-respondió su gemelo con el mismo tono de antes- Pero cuando empiezas a tener tendencias suicidas, no puedes esperar menos que tu familia intervenga.

-Solamente nos preocupamos por ti, Maddie-dijo Australia, que aún si parecía el más tranquilo, al igual que los otros dos estaba listo para saltar a una pelea si era necesario.

Maddie lo miró un momento, Jack siempre la trató como una hermana menor, aún si ella era mayor. Todos en realidad tendían a tratarla así. Decidió que ya no le gustaba tanto.

-Patética excusa, Jack. Y sus acusaciones se basan en meros prejuicios-...-

-¡Experiencias!-la interrumpió Alfred

-Y por lo tanto no tienen validez alguna-continúo Maddie sin escucharlo-Ahora si me disculpan, mañana bien temprano tengo una teleconferencia con mi superior antes de la reunión, y preferiría tener una buena noche de descanso. Ustedes podría ocuparse de cosas más importante por el momento, como de los niños a los que están asustando con su estúpida e irracional reacción. Buenas noches.

Sin inmutarse, Maddie se encaminó a la casa seguida de Sesel, sin darles la más mínima contemplación. Los otros tres la siguieron con la mirada, y fue recién ahí que notaron a Wy y Sealand temblar detrás de Francia y Nueva Zelanda. Cuando Maddie puso un pie en el primero de los dos escalones de la entrada, Alfred reprimió un gruñido y dijo

-¿Qué no ves que sólo está jugando contigo? ¿Que lo hace para-...-?

-¿Para molestarte a tí? No todo gira a tu alrededor, _Amérique-_lo interrumpió

-Quizás. Quizás lo hace para molestarme a mí, o quizás no. Pero no lo hace por..._amor_. Esa cosa no sabe lo que eso es. No sé cuales son sus intenciones, pero no es lo que te hace creer.

-En lo que a ti, y a todos ustedes respecta-contestó Maddie, su voz más fría que nunca-ninguno sabe quién está jugando con quién aquí.

No le gustaba para nada el tono que su gemelo usaba para hablar de Iván.

Retomó su camino y entró a la casa. Pasó junto a los niños, que la siguieron con la mirada, pero decidió que lo mejor era no hechar más leña al fuego y siguió de largo, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Sesel intercambió un par de palabras con Francis y luego tomó de las manos a Wy y Sealand para llevárselos a la cama. Mónaco, siendo como era, les dió una fría mirada a las tres naciones que seguían en el jardín antes de encaminarse ella también al interior, sus tacos resonando elegantemente en la quietud de la noche. Una vez adentró, cerró la puerta (aunque resistió la tentación de girar la llave)

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>Oooh, amo esta familia, porque tiene taanto potencial.<br>Por otro lado, en una nota aparte, estuve buscando pero no pude enocntrar cual es el fan name de Nueva Zelanda. Es un personaje que me parece absolutamente adorable (es como el Canadá de Oceanía, lo cual es increible porque llenaría la ausencia de Matthew en la historia!) Asi que si alguien tiene esa información, o el fan name de Mónaco, sería genial si pudiera decirmela :)

Algunas dudas que les pueden surgir:

-Por que no está India? Por que no es un personaje con el que estoy familiarizada, y prefiero mantenerme en un rango donde pueda trabajar tranquila. Además, me da la sensación que India no se lleva bien con Reino Unido. Asi que como que PARA NADA bien, y no creo que quisiera estar aquí.

-Por que está Wy, y no Chipre ni Hutt River? Porque Chipre, aun si hay enclaves de colonia inglesa, seguramente prefiera quedarse con Grecia o Turquia, o sólo, o en su casa. Las micronaciones no son parte de la ONU en teoría, y creo que su presencia aca está más porque los mayores quisieron llevarlos, como de turismo, más que por "trabajo". No está claro en Hetalia si el personaje que conoces representa a todo Chipre (que SÍ es parte de la ONU) o sólo República Turca del Norte de Chipre, que sería una micronación, reclamada que solamente Turquía reconoce. Preferí no meterme en terrenos pantanosos. Por su parte, Hutt River, sería como un hermano de Wy y Australia, no? Pero lo mismo que India, no estoy muy familiariazada con él. A su vez, parece un personaje "elitista" que no querría compartir la casa con un montón de otras gente. Y tampoco podía dejar que la casa se me llenara de gente! Wy está para, por un lado que Sealand tenga con quien jugar mientras los mayores se van a trabajar, y por otro porque Australia de hermano mayor me da mucha ternura y me gusta explotar so potencial a fondo, asi que yo creo que Jack no querría dejarla sola, aun si sabe que podría hacerlo.

-Y Mónaco no preferíria estar sola, como Hutt River o Chipre? Posiblemente. Pero a ella también la quiero! Asi que está!

-Y Hong Kong? Hong Kong por supuesto que está con su familia asiática, pero aparecerá más adelante, no se preocupen :) Ahora que recuerdo, su nombre tampoco lo tengo, asi que lo agrego a la lista de pedidos!

**Oh, y por favor, si alguien sabe, no olviden decirme los fan name de: Mónaco, Nueva Zelanda, y Hong Kong!**

**Y sí, se que es corto el cap! Pero al menos tuvieron fluff! Yay por el fluff!**

**Ahooora, Review, S'il vous plait? :D**


End file.
